


[PODFIC] Horse and Carriage

by frostina2k



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostina2k/pseuds/frostina2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sherlock proposes. John thinks the whole idea is ludicrous."</p>
<p>A Podfic of flawedamythyst's 'Horse and Carriage'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Horse and Carriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Horse And Carriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160182) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



> My first ever podfic. Please go easy. ;)
> 
> Apologies for fudging up a few times. I realised i was sleepy once i was over 90% through.

I know there are places I messed up with the words, but in my defence I was reading from my phone whilst recording with it. I promise to be better the next time!

However, if there are words I am saying wrong, or my pronunciation is truly atrocious, please do let me know. I promise to work on those areas. :)

Thank you every so much.

Mediafire link: [Horse and Carriage](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/08551vyxlxjpb6x/Horse_and_Carriage.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Also... any and all errors pointed out will be very, very appreciated. Cheers!
> 
> and any tips to do better :)
> 
> having said all of that i am really in two minds whether to post such an amateurish bit of work here, any and all feedback is wanted, and appreciated.


End file.
